


Tears

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Sylvix Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai





	Tears

****

Per quanto Felix si stesse sforzando, non riusciva proprio a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva visto Sylvain piangere.

Nella sua memoria l'altro ragazzo appariva sempre sorridente - alcune volte in modo sincero ed altre in modo più tirato e falso -, e per quanto fosse quasi rassicurante sapere di aver condiviso con Sylvain tanti bei ricordi, l'idea di non averlo mai visto piangere lo faceva sentire  _ strano _ .

Strano perché Sylvain, che era il più grande del gruppo dei suoi _ amici d'infanzia _ , gli era sempre apparso un po' come un pilastro. Un punto fermo e inamovibile che gli era stato accanto in ogni momento di debolezza, che aveva asciugato le sue lacrime e ascoltato il suo dolore, dalle motivazioni più futili fino alla disgrazia che aveva colpito la sua famiglia.

Ma Felix…  _ che cosa aveva fatto per Sylvain? _

Era impossibile pensare che l'altro non avesse mai avuto degli attimi di tristezza o di disperazione. Si era sempre nascosto? Era davvero così bravo nel celare il suo dolore anche agli occhi di Felix che era la persona a lui più vicina?

Quel pensiero, ovviamente, non era per niente positivo e il solo prendere in considerazione il non essergli stato vicino in certe occasioni lo portava a definirsi un  _ pessimo amico _ . E, come se non bastasse, quella mancata esperienza passata aveva come conseguenza un marcato senso di impotenza.

Perché Sylvain in quel preciso istante aveva bisogno di conforto, le sue lacrime e gli occhi arrossati ne erano una prova più che tangibile, e Felix sapeva di non essere la persona adatta a quel genere di compito - aveva l'assurda capacità di dire la cosa sbagliata nei momenti peggiori.

Per quel motivo aveva esitato per qualche minuto dinanzi alla porta del suo compagno prima di riuscire ad abbassarla. Aveva trovato il coraggio di affrontare quel passo solo dandosi del codardo, ma una volta faccia a faccia con la tristezza di Sylvain si era sentito di nuovo perso.

Come poteva confortarlo per la perdita di suo fratello?

Certo, Miklan non avrebbe mai vinto un ipotetico premio di  _ "Fratello dell'anno" _ , dati i numerosi tentativi di omicidio perpetrati proprio ai danni di Sylvain, ma come gli aveva ricordato Ingrid:  _ era pur sempre suo fratello. _

Felix aveva già provato sulla sua pelle una perdita simile, ma era sfortunatamente sicuro di non poter utilizzare nessuna delle parole di fantomatico conforto che gli erano state rivolte in quei momenti.

Ad esempio, non avrebbe mai imitato suo padre andando a dire a Sylvain:  _ «Miklan è morto come un vero cavaliere» _ . Sarebbe suonata un po' come una presa in giro, perché non avevano mai avuto davanti un cavaliere, e Miklan era perito dopo aver assunto le sembianze di una bestia, quindi non poteva neanche più definirsi  _ umano _ .

Era fuori discussione anche il prendere come esempio lo stesso Sylvain e i suoi metodi. Perché sin da bambino l'altro ragazzo aveva sempre dimostrano non solo un'enorme senso d'osservazione ma anche una notevole empatia che lo portava a sapere sempre che cosa dire in ogni istante. Infatti quando era morto Glenn gli aveva semplicemente messo in mano una spada dicendogli:  _ «Combattiamo» _ , dimostrandosi conscio del bisogno di Felix di sfogarsi, di buttare fuori tutta la rabbia e il dolore.

Ed in quel momento, Felix, che cosa poteva fare per aiutarlo?

Il combattimento era fuori questione perché Sylvain non amava particolarmente allenarsi, e tra le cose che gli piacevano fare vi erano i giochi di strategia, passare lunghe serate a bere e scherzare al villaggio, il corteggiare belle donne e, evidentemente, anche farlo arrabbiare con quel suo atteggiamento da donnaiolo. E Felix, che si trovava lì per consolarlo e non per fargli qualche scenata di gelosia, si rifiutava categoricamente di portarlo al villaggio alla ricerca di qualche ragazza da sedurre e abbandonare nel giro di qualche ora.

Sospirò e si sedette semplicemente accanto all'altro ragazzo, che aveva preferito il freddo pavimento della camera al morbido materasso del suo letto.

Rimase in silenzio, continuando a vagliare varie opzioni, e alla fine fu proprio Sylvain ad aprire la bocca, asciugandosi le guance con la manica della giacca

«Non so… neanche perché sto piangendo», ammise con voce un po' rotta, «Miklan era una tale…  _ testa di cazzo» _ .

Felix sbuffó per confermare quella definizione, aggiungendo poi un: «Ma era pur sempre tuo fratello».

Sylvain assentí, tirando un po' su con il naso. Non sembrava esattamente  _ disperato,  _ il suo sembrava più che altro un pianto nervoso.

«Un pessimo fratello», mormorò, «ma… c'è stato un periodo in cui gli ho voluto bene. Prima che il mio segno si manifestasse…», concluse, dando forse involontariamente un tono disgustato alla sua voce. Non era una novità per Felix l'odio di Sylvain verso i segni e il loro sistema, e per quello non si sentí neanche tanto sorpreso.

«Lo so…», rispose, senza sapere esattamente che cosa dirgli.

Perché, onestamente, non avrebbe mai portato il lutto per una persona come Miklan, e probabilmente era anche per quel motivo che gli sembrava impossibile riuscire a confortare l'altro.

Sylvain non aggiunse altro ma, come Felix si costrinse a notare, le lacrime continuarono a scorrergli sul viso senza fermarsi.

«Vorrei smettere ma… non ci riesco», si giustificò il più grande, torturando ancora la manica ormai bagnata e sgualcita della giacca.

«Significa che… ne hai bisogno», suggerì incerto Felix, chiedendosi in modo quasi disperato:  _ "Che cosa posso fare per aiutarlo per davvero? In che modo Sylvain mi consolava da piccolo?" _

Non aveva molto altri esempi da seguire perché era sempre dal suo migliore amico che scappava alla ricerca di conforto, e da Sylvain aveva sempre ricevuto sorrisi, parole dolci di incoraggiamento e caldi abbracci. Tutte cose che non erano nelle corde di Felix ma che, giunto a quel punto, si sentiva addirittura pronto a fare.

Infatti alzò esitante il braccio, cingendogli con delicatezza le spalle. Non fu per niente un movimento fluido e, sinceramente, si sentiva anche non poco teso, ma quando Sylvain si rilassò contro di lui alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore, Felix comprese di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

Incoraggiato da quella reazione, si sentí addirittura pronto ad osare, e con le labbra strette in una finissima linea s spostò un poco. Scavalcò le gambe di Sylvain per potersi sedere praticamente sul suo grembo, abbracciandolo di nuovo da quella posizione sia più intima che possibilmente più imbarazzante.

Non era solito prendere certe iniziative perché generalmente era proprio lo stesso Sylvain a coinvolgerlo in abbracci e altre attività ben più affettuose. Felix rispondeva sempre con trasporto, certo, ma non era mai il primo a tentare un approccio… e il loro rapporto funzionava benissimo in quel modo.

«Fe?»

«Non dire niente», borbottò in risposta, chiudendo gli occhi, inclinando la testa per poter appoggiare la fronte sulle sue stesse braccia che cingevano il capo dell'altro.

Sylvain esitò solo per un momento prima di stringerlo a sua volta a sé, accarezzandogli delicatamente la schiena.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio e solo dopo un po' Sylvain tentò di far sollevare Felix per cercarne il viso con lo sguardo.

Felix, che si sentiva al tempo stesso imbarazzato e rilassato, non gli negò quel desiderio. Anzi, si sentí quasi sollevato nel vedere che le lacrime avevano smesso di scorrere sulle guance dell'altro.

«… grazie», mormorò Sylvain, scostandogli dal viso alcune ciocche che erano sfuggite dal piccolo chignon che Felix era solito farsi. Leggere, quelle stesse dita che poco prima si erano occupate dei capelli, esitarono sulla guancia di Felix. Erano calde e piacevoli, e non gli passò minimamente per la testa di scostarle.

«Non ho fatto niente», rispose sincero. Era ben poco quello che aveva fatto in confronto a ciò che Sylvain era sempre stato in grado di fare per lui. Quest'ultimo però gli sorrise, baciandolo rapidamente sulle labbra.

«Sei qui con me… ed è questo quello che conta», dichiarò con affetto, e per quanto Felix sapesse di essere una persona sospettosa di natura, in quell'istante era certo di non avere motivo di dubitare delle parole dell'altro.

Sylvain poteva essere tante cose ma con lui non era mai stato un bugiardo, anzi: certe volte era pure fin troppo sincero.

Si rilassò ulteriormente a sua volta, e lasciando alle spalle ogni incertezza e pensiero, si spore a sua volta verso il viso del suo compagno, catturando le sue labbra in un nuovo bacio


End file.
